


Things change

by Unthinkabledaydreams



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Eddsworld - Freeform, F/M, Fighting, Growing Up, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot, Story plot, Teen Romance, Tom/edd - Freeform, Tord/edd - Freeform, Trigger Warnings, ew edd, ew matt, ew tom, ew tord, tomedd - Freeform, tordedd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unthinkabledaydreams/pseuds/Unthinkabledaydreams
Summary: It's the entire Eddsworld plot but with the underline of the romance and my personal head cannons. Basically a love triangle between Edd, Tom , and Tord.





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> My description sounds cringy af. School is starting and I have decided to write fan fiction because I'm a loser. Anywho, no this is not TomTord. Because we need more TomEdd / Tordedd in our lives. But idk what's going on with the TomTord fan fic I have technically it's not mine. My friend was posting it on my account I only helped edit it.

The boy felt himself walking down the long boring hallway. With each passing kid and with every whisper of the people talking around him he could hardly focus on his own breathing. Today was the day the boy was going to try to ask out his crush which wouldn't be his first attempt. He felt his feet move forward and grow closer to the boys locker he then stopped and stared at the boy in front of him his crush. The boy stood there and watched the smaller male put his books in his bag for when the other male turned around he smiled 

”Hey Tom!” He gave in the most cheerful voice as he threw his backpack over his shoulder while closing his locker. 

Tom rubbed the back of his head and gave a slight smile. “Hey Edd.” He gave an awkward smile his teeth full of metal. He could feel his heartbeat out of his chest. He couldn’t bring himself to confront Edd about his feelings. It was too much. He had now decided to not say anything. So Tom shook his head at the thought of trying to ask him out again so he can calm himself down and actually talk to Edd without stammer. “Ms. Jones can be a real hardball sometimes.” Tom stated while beginning to walk with Edd to her class. 

“Right! She keeps giving out assignment after assignment! It never ends!” He threw his head back and gave a loud groan. “I don’t think I can keep up!” He then looked at Tom. “What are you getting in her class?” 

Tom thought for a moment “A C last time I checked. What about you?” 

Edd gave another groan “Fail.” 

Tom then laughed “Catch up stupid.” which in return made Edd roll his eyes which couldn’t be seen underneath the messiness of his hair. The bell then rang and it was time for everyone to get to their next class. Which for Tom and Edd it was Ms.Jones class. The two looked at each other and sighed “Well here goes nothing.” 

Tom sat in his desk which was three seats and one to the left of next to Edds. Because of how far away the desks were from each other Tom couldn’t talk to Edd in the middle of class. Granted if Tom was next to Edd he would probably be failing too because of being distracted. Not that it would be Edd’s fault it would just be hard not to talk to Edd. Tom sat in his seat pressing his hand on his cheek staring at Edd again. He gave a small smile while watching him grab his math textbook. He could feel his shoulder being tapped on which made him turn around. 

“You’re staring at him again.” The boy said with a small grin 

“Shut up Matt!” Tom grunted while turning back around to face the front of the class. 

“When are you going to ask him out.” 

“Who even says that I have a crush on him?” 

“Edd is oblivious when it comes to love Tom. Remember his girlfriend Laurel the blue hair chick. She had to ask him out. Because he’s not good at hints.” 

“That relationship only lasted half of the freshman semester.” Tom said quickly “That happened a while ago we are now juniors.” 

“Exactly we are juniors! Back then you were jealous of her. Now that you have an opportunity you should take it!” Matt pushed up his specs with his finger “Edd is a cute guy. It won’t be long before someone else asks him out.” 

“Are you saying-” 

“Tom, I’m straight. You don’t have to worry about me.” Matt chuckled 

Tom sighed then looked over at the front of the class. After everyone was silent waiting for the teacher to talk the teacher stood up on front of the class. 

“Today class we will be learning about-” The door knocked which made the teacher stop in the middle of her sentence and open the door letting in the source of the knocking. When she opened the door a young teen boy walked in handing her a yellow note. She took it out of his hand and began reading it. She sighed and pressed her fingers to her temples. “Okay. This is Tord Larson. He is our new foreign exchange student. I am required to introduce him to the class because he barely speaks english.” She reads the note again “Edd.” 

“Yes?” Edd asked who wasn’t paying attention the entire time she was speaking. Edd was actually staring at Tord. Tord had some very unique features that Edd had picked up on. Like Tords hair style it was quite different from what he’s ever seen before. But Edd could actually tell that Tord’s dark brown locks weren’t natural it was a gut feeling. He also admired his grey eyes. He’s never seen anyone with light faded grey eyes before it was quite beautiful. 

“You are scheduled to show Tord the school and to stick by him this week since you two share the same schedule. Tord sit right there next to Edd.” Edd looked down as Tord pulled out a seat next to him. He could feel his face burn up. 

“And so it begins.” Matt said. 

Tom turned to look at Matt then he turned his attention back to the two in front of him that were now talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Tord is in the picture will anything remain the same? Can Tom handle the possibility of change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this done! AAAA Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tom looked up at the sky watching the brown leaves fall gradually onto the dirt patch in front of him. This is where Tom sat everyday in the morning before school starts well almost. There was always going to be three ways on how Tom would get to school. It would either be Tom would wake up really early in the morning due to Edd calling him to get dressed because they were going to walk to school together. Number two, Tom wakes up by his alarm and waits for Edd’s mom to pick him up so she could take him and Edd to school in her car. Three was when Edd ended up staying at his dad’s place which is the opposite side of town. Which would lead to Tom walking by himself to school. Three hardly happened due to Edd seeing his dad on weekends sometimes, or his dad was too busy with work and his other family to deal with Edd. Edd technically had more siblings than his older brother and younger sister but Edd didn’t count his half siblings as actual siblings since he didn’t really like them. Tom leaned his head back relaxing to the sound of the wind today was scheduled number one. 

“Tom!” Edd shouted from the other side of the block. He looked both ways before walking across to which Tom chuckled at. Tom stood up throwing his backpack over his shoulder. 

“Ten minutes early?” Tom questioned as he began walking with Edd heading towards the school. 

“Yeah I gotta go to school a bit early today. I’m showing Tord around.” 

Tom gave a slight smile “Oh yeah you mean that Norwegian kid who couldn't pronounce Pacific ocean.” Tom laughed. 

“He’s not that bad of a guy, Tom.” Edd quietly defended him looking away his face a bit pink. 

Tom looked at Edd then quickly looked away “Well you only have to hang out with him for a week.” 

Edd gave a shrug “Who knows.” Edd’s replied hurt Tom a bit and made his stomach turn. Tord didn’t seem like a bad guy to Tom. In fact he seemed pretty cool and the type of guy that Tom would hang out with. But watching Edd give a smile at the sound of his name ripped up Tom inside. Which automatically made Tom not like Tord all that much. Tom Shook his head a bit he was going to get mad if he continued thinking about Edd liking Tord. Maybe this was all in his head maybe Edd just saw Tord as a friend. Tom turned his attention to Edd and gave a smile. 

“This Friday we are doing video game’s and munch.” 

Edd gave a big grin “You know it! I already bought this weekend’s snacks!” Video games and munch was a sleepover pack Tom and Edd do every Friday since they were children. Almost every Friday again it all depended whether Edd was at his mom’s place or not. 

“Awesome!” Tom punched the air which made Edd burst into laughter 

“You’re such a dork!” He nudged Tom’s side with his elbow. Tom ran his fingers through his hair 

”Ha watch with the names Edd, I might just ditch you!” 

“You can’t ditch me Tom, I’m the only friend you got.” 

“Are you? I have Steve!” 

”Our imaginary friend we made up in second grade?” 

“Yep!” 

“Well it’s official Tom I guess I am friendless!” 

Tom and Edd began laughing again. They continued their conversation all the way until they made it to school. Tom watched as they walked up to the school he had forgotten they arrived early to show Tord around. Tom smiled listening to Edd complain about school and the entire system until a certain boy went up to the two. Edd stopped and looked at Tord then gave a small wave the put his hand back on his backpack strap. 

“Oh hey Tord!” 

“Hello Edd! Oh you must be Tom right?” Tord questioned looking at the other boy. Tom looked at Tord he was too busy thinking about how he missed that this kid was just a bit taller then him. He snapped out of his daydream. 

“Yep that would be me.” He shrugs keeping his hands in his pocket. Tord put his hand out 

“It’s nice to meet you Tom.” Tom looked down at Tords hand and shook it. Then looked up at him as Tord gave a smile. Tom stared at him and his smile. The smile just didn’t seem right. It was sorta off or kinda fake. His personality even felt fake. What was with this guy? Tom let goes of his hand and shoved it back in his pockets 

”Right.” Tom said while keeping his eyes on him still 

”Ready for your tour Tord?” Tord nodded in response to Edd’s question. Tom took a step back from the two then moved his hand to the back of his head to scratch it. 

”You two go do that. I just remembered that I forgot breakfast.” 

“Alright Tom! I’ll see you during second?” Tom nodded 

”Yeah! Right! Yep!” He walked backwards still “See you at second!” With that Tom turned around and started heading towards the vending machine that was on the other side of campus. 

Tom bent down and reached for the bag of chips that he bought through the vending machine. He held the bag of chips in his hand and stared at it he grunted then shoved it in his bag. He wasn’t even hungry he didn’t even know why he bought it, he did eat this morning so why did he lie? He pressed his back against the wall then fell down making him hit the floor staring at the other wall in front of him. He closed his eyes and just had Edd’s words repeat in his head ‘He’s not that bad of a guy.’ He gave a loud sigh. What was the matter with him? Was he actually jealous of Tord? Thoughts ran through his head all the negativity kind. His stomach began to hurt again this time actually making sounds. Tom pressed a hand on it and squeezed it. ‘Shut up.” He thought. ‘Shut up. Shut up. shut up. Shut up! SHUT U-’ Tom’s thought’s were interrupted by the sound of the vending machines number dialing. Tom kept his eyes closed not looking at whoever was going to receive a delicious snack from the fruity machine. Until he heard the footsteps walk towards him and listened to the ruffling sound of someone sitting down next to him. 

”Want some?” Tom opened his eyes then turned his head to find Matt sitting next to him holding a bag of chips. He gave a slight smile with his big old golden specs. 

”Uh-” 

”I swear the chips aren’t haunted! I already checked” 

“No thanks, I’m not hungry.” 

”Alright!” Matt took another bite of his chips “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” 

”Tom! Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?” 

“Honestly Matt it’s nothing.” 

Matt just stared at Tom then back at his bag of chips. Tom now knew that Matt got the hint he didn’t want to talk. Tom looked at the clock on the wall then back at Matt he then stood up “We have first period together. We should start walking there.” Matt nodded 

”Right.” As they walked Matt stopped in the middle of the hall which made Tom turn around 

”What is it?” Tom asked. He looked at Matt who was rubbing his arm with his hand. 

“You know you could tell me anything. Right?” 

Tom just looked at him and smiled “Yeah I know.” He then turns “Come on let’s head to class.” 

The bell finally rang and everyone left their classrooms to start heading off to go home. Tom held onto his backpack strap and tugged on his black t-shirt. He looked around trying to find Edd outside the front of the school. It was going to be hard due to the swarm of kids. Tom then saw Edd who was laughing and giving a smile. Tom smiled and waved towards Edd as he walked towards him. When Tom grew closer to Edd he could see that Edd was laughing and talking to Tord. 

Tord had a slight smile on his face while keeping his hands on his black jacket. Tom walked up to the two and gave one last small wave. 

“Hey Edd. Tord.” He looked up at Tord and gave a small grin. “What are you guys talking about.” 

“Tord was just telling me about his times in Norway.” Edd chuckled while elbowing Tord’s arm “You are a funny man Tord!” 

Tord gave a grin back “I guess. Oh don’t forget this friday Edd.” 

Tom raised an eyebrow “This friday? What is he talking about?” 

Edd rubbed the back of his head while looking away “I kinda forgot to tell you. Tord is going to hang at my place and help me with math.” 

“Edd! What about our sleepover?” Tom snapped trying to defend himself right away hiding the fact he was hurt. 

”We can hang out another time! I can’t flunk math!” 

Tord then put his arm around Edd “Don’t worry Thomas~ I’ll bring him home before it gets too late~” Tord gave a grin at Tom who gave a scowl back. Tom then noticed that Edd didn’t escape his grasp. He let Tord put his arm around him and pull him close. Tom stared at that then felt his stomach turn again. “I get it.” he mumbled 

“What was that?” Edd asked raising an eyebrow not being able to understand what he had just said. 

”I said I get it!” Tom stopped “I mean you failing math. It’s important to pass.” He gave a shrug. “There’s always next Friday.” 

Edd nodded “Yeah! Oh did you know Tord lives near us! So we can start walking with him to school and back with him!” Tord nodded to what he said to confirm it. “Anyways we should all start heading home together.” 

Tom looked at the two. There was no way he was going to be able to walk home with Tord keeping his arm around Edd. He did not want to deal with that today. Then as Matt passed by Tom looked at him. “I would but-” He grabs Matt’s arm “I am hanging out with this dude today. After school. Because we planned to hang out. After school. Today.” He was lying it was obvious. 

Matt didn’t say anything and neither did Tord or Edd. After a pause Edd shrugged “Alright. See you tomorrow!” He smiled and walked off with Tord. Tord turned back while walking with Edd and gave a sly smile at Tom while pulling Edd closer to him. Tom gritted his teeth then Matt looked at Tom. 

”I totally forgot we were hanging out today.” 

Tom looked at Matt and opened his mouth to say something then just Face palmed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the entire chapter is Tom and Tord interacting. And kinda developing a friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! I have been busy with lots of things. I am also going to start adding more plot to the story than just making it a love triangle. I want this story to represent my Eddsworld head cannons. I didn't have time to go over all the grammer errors so I apoligize.

After a month of Tord hanging around the group Tom could feel himself disliking Tord more and more. There was nothing personal about the discomfort he felt around him. It was the fact Edd looked at Tord the way he wanted Edd to look at him. When the two of them hung out all Edd could talk about was what Tord did that day. He also saw the way Edd stared at him in class. It was all about Tord and Edd, just the two of them, he couldn’t quite remember when it stopped becoming about Tom and Edd. Tom looked over at Tord who was currently watching Edd talk. He could see it in his eyes that Tord felt the same way about Edd that he felt about him himself.

Tom took a bite out of his sandwich and watched the two talk throughout the rest of lunch. A half an hour listening to the two talk felt like half of a year. Saved by the bell Tom was actually relieved that it was time for class. Tom watched the two stand up already, the taller out of the two having his arm around the young male with the green jacket. Tom frowned giving a growl. 

“Oh my dad is picking me up today.” Edd mentioned really quickly “Which means I’ll be going the opposite direction.” he then gave a shrug “So I guess you two will have to walk without me.” 

Tom looked up at Tord who gave a shrug in response with a half smile then turned him back against Tom while walking away with Edd. The whole walking away with Edd in his arms bugged Tom. But he wasn’t going to let him get the best of his anger. 

”Great.” Tom gave a fake smile showing off his braces. 

  


The bell rang and Tom was standing outside already making his way home from school. Then from a distance he heard his name being called 

”Tom!” With that he turned around to give his attention to the one calling his name. Once he found out who that was he furrowed his brows and turned around to continue his way home, while the person catched up to him. 

“Thomas! I do believe we are walking home together.” The boy with the black jacket said with a grin 

”Yeah yeah Tord I know.” Tom said while he continued to walk next to Tord making their way across the street. 

“I know you don’t necessarily like me. But can we give this friendship thing a chance for Edd.” 

Tom looked at him actually surprised he confronted him about his dislikeness towards him. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

”We both know you are smarter than this Tom. Don’t play stupid.” 

“Tord it’s honestly just me. It’s really-” He looked forward “I-” he stopped and continued walking. 

“I won’t get offended just tell me what it is.” Tord insisted 

”I just miss the way things were when it was just Edd and I.” Tom said “It’s just a thing I am use to. We’ve always hug out just the two of us since we were six I guess-” Tom couldn't continue his sentence. He didn’t want to tell Tord he had a crush on his best friend. Nope that was not going to happen. 

Tord looked at Tom then stopped from where he was walking which made Tom stop. Tom was confused as to Why Tord had just randomly stopped walking. “Tord?” 

Tord looked over across the street “Let’s delay our stop.” 

Okay now Tom was really confused “W-What?” Tord began to move away toward the destined direction and began crossing the next street over. He stopped and looked over at Tom “Do you wanna go home now or have an adventure?” 

Tom squinted “Adventure?” He felt his feet move forward following Tord and his spotantus idea. 

Tord nodded while continuing to walk forward making it across the other side of the street. Tom watched Tord and walked next to him 

”Do you know where you are going?” Tom questioned. 

Tord shrugged “Maybe?” 

Tom walked behind Tord walking through the lot “Where are you going?” 

“You mean where are we going?” Tord smiled. 

“Ugh.” The two walked through the park while Tom stopped “Hey look it's still here.” Tom stood in front of the tree. 

Tord turned around his curiosity getting the best of him wanting to know what Tom was talking about. He made his way over towards Tom standing in front of him “Hm?” 

Tom pressed his finger on the carvings that were tattooed inside the tree “EddsWorld.” Tord looked over the markings 

”Why did you guys mark that?” 

“To be fair we were eight. But when we were little we pretended that this park was Edd’s kingdom. So eventually after a while of playing we pretended that the world was now taken over by Edd.” Tord laughed 

“You two were planning world domination at the age of eight?” Tord grinned. 

Tom shrugged with a smile. “I guess so.” Then looked around “What are we even doing out here?” Tom raised an eyebrow “Are you planning to kill me here.” 

Tord gave a fake gasp “Tom why would you ever assume i would want to kill you.” Then Tord put his hands in his pocket “No it’s better than that.” Tord then kept walking which finally let the two espace the park. The two were now standing in a lot parking space with a building in front of them “These.” The tall building was a bright blue building with two poorly painted planets on top of it with a painted burger with rings around it, much like saturn, in the middle. 

”Burger Planet?” Tom questioned 

”You know this place?” 

”Of course I do. I’ve been living in this neighborhood since I was four. I've been there more times than I could remember.” 

Tord started making his way towards the lot “Do you like it?” 

Tom gave another shrug “It’s pretty good.” He shoved his hands in his pants pockets “It’s been awhile since I've been inside.” 

  
Once the two were seated in their seats after they had ordered what they want Tom sat down pressing his hand on his cheek slouching in his seat

”I didn’t take you as the going out to eat type Tord. I thought you more of the stay at home and watch tv while eating take-out.” 

”Wow Tom you are actually right on that as much as I do love sitting at home and just watch anime- 

”Weeb.” Tom interrupted 

Tord rolled his eyes “I much rather sit here and talk to you.” Tom gave a weird look towards him 

”Okay.” Tom said looking the other way. Tom closed his eyes for a moment then sat up and shoved his hands in his pocket “What made you move here from Norway.” 

“Interesting question. My foster mom got a job opportunity here.” 

“You live in a foster home?” 

Tord nodded “I live with my foster mom,dad and I have four brothers and three sisters.” Tord explained “None of them are related to me.” 

Tom intertwined his fingers together then pressed it on the table stifling his poster “Wow I didn’t know.” 

“Besides that I am really an only child as in blood related. My sisters are all younger than I am. I think the youngest is two months old while I have just two older brothers both and two younger ones.” 

”Must be a crazy house.” Tom said not knowing how else to respond to that. Tord just nodded 

“What about you?” 

“Me?” Tom questioned “Uh.” He looked over at Tord who leaned in his seat. Tom gave a sigh “It’s just my mum and I. I’m an only child as well.” 

”Where’s your dad?” 

”Where’s your’s?” Tom snapped at him 

”Dead, Both parents are.” Tord face expression did not change when saying that 

Tom leaned back in his seat “Mine is too.” 

”Guess we have something in common.” 

”You know it’s not normal to find a common interest on having fucked up lives.” 

“Who said I was normal?” Tom opened his mouth to say something then the waiter came holding two plates 

“I have two hamburgers one with cheese and one without.” Tom slightly put his hand out 

“I’m the one without.” 

When the two got their meals and began eating Tord put his hamburger down. To look across the table at Tom. Tom noticed and put his down too just so he would be able to respond to whatever came out of his mouth. 

“You know Thomas my intent isn’t to take Edd away from you. We are both two guys who both have a crush on him.” 

Tom was drinking his soda when he had said that and had almost choked on it. “W-what are you talking about? I don’t have a crush on Edd!” 

Tord looked over at Tom “Well good, I was planning on asking him out on halloween. I am telling you this now because I know you have known him longer and have been friends with him a lot longer than I have.” Tord took grabbed his hamburger “It wouldn’t be fair if I don’t give you this heads up so if you wanna be with him ask him out before halloween.” 

”Well I don’t like Edd like that.” 

”Good because I do.” Tord took another bite out of his burger 

”Yeah go ahead and ask him out! I only like him as a friend. Just a friend. Friends forever!” Tom gave a fake laugh then quickly took a bite out of his burger. It was clear he was upset but he didn’t want to continue saying the word friend over and over so he had to shut himself up with a burger. 

”I also want to be friends with you Tom. I sincerely do.” Tom stopped what he was doing to stare at Tord 

”Tord?” 

”I didn’t have many friends in Norway, Edd is actually the first friend I've ever had as pathetic as that sounds.” Tord said “I don’t want to miss that opportunity with you.” Tom just looked at Tord. He was about to take another bite but then he just put it down. 

”I’m sorry I was so quick to judge you. I guess I was jealous of having to share Edd with someone other than Matt.” Tom admitted. “I guess I will give you another chance.” 

Tord smiled “Thank you Thoma- Tom. I really appreciate it.” 

Then after Tom smiled “Alright Tord now for the real questions what is better Destroyer 3 or 4?” 

”What? They are both good! How can you expect me to make that choice!” Tord yelled then started laughing along with Tom. The two carried out their conversation for the rest of their meal 

  


  


“Thanks for walking me home Tom.” Tord turned around. It was nighttime and the two both had a curfew to not catch up to. They were standing in front of Tords place which was a two story home and a beautiful garden in front. 

“It was no problem.” Tom shrugged while Tord gave a smile and put his hand out. Tom took it and shook it. The moment Tom grabbed Tords hand Tord hugged him. After that the two let go of the hug, one of Tord’s foster brother opened the door and started yelling at him in Norwegian. When Tord replied his brother rolled his eyes and shut the door. Tord turned around look back at Tom 

“Well this is goodbye. See you tomorrow.” Tord waved while making his way inside 

”Tord.” Tord turned around while Tom scratches the back of his head “I’m glad we are friends.” 

Tord smiled “Me too. Goodnight Tom.” 

”Goodnight Tord.” Tom started making his way home while Tord made his way inside. Tord kept his smile on making his way towards the door once he opened it he closed it behind him then started bursting out into laughter. “W-What an idiot! He’s making it too easy! HAHA!” Tord laughed pressing his back against the door sliding down “This shall be fun!”


End file.
